bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Steven-Kun
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Hey wassup! Hello...welcome to BFF...and well...its just me...u can call me Yuki..or Lone, anything you want..I hope you'll have a wonderful stay here! If u need anything....help or something...just tell me or any other users/admins....^_^ Lone Black Garuga 06:11, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hey i was reading over your characters and they are pretty interesting and thought that maybe you would like to do an RP sometime? RazeOfLight 05:18, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Do you know of any of my characters you would lie to RP with or against? RazeOfLight 17:47, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha a better question for me to ask would be who you planned on using casue then I can go from there and we can base what kind of RP we do as well =) RazeOfLight 05:59, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm I guess I can use Azami, Haruki, or Yurei. All up to who you want to fight against =) RazeOfLight 05:25, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I didnt see your message. I truly do apoligize for that. It was not intentional at all. Rigid Crossing: Haruki Meets Ogura. RazeOfLight 03:41, January 14, 2011 (UTC) HI Hey man I congratulate for you articles and characters which are very cool, I hope we can work in a RP in the future. Phantom Reaper 05:49, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Opinion Hi How you doin? I am wondering could I have your opinion on Karasugami, Sentonara, Masashi and Takuken.Thanks''~'' Sentonara of the Spirits 19:47, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok I am in no big rush. ~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 19:50, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Remember me? Hi, Steven. I doubt you remember me, but I'm Koukishi, one of the admins of Naruto Fanon. Anyways, I hope that you stick around here and enjoy yourself. (: If you're not busy, would you mind reading this character and give me a little review of him. Lastly, I hope to roleplay with you soon. Ciao~ :Awesomeness! ;D How 'bout you choose which characters, since I don't know much about your characters' abilities and such.